


Mula España hanggang Katipunan (Ang Feelings ko)

by jiseullgi



Series: Kwentong UV [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: Hindi talaga gusto ni Seulgi si Irene.Or so she thought.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Series: Kwentong UV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072103
Comments: 31
Kudos: 201





	1. Hindi nga.

**Author's Note:**

> sa weekend pa dapat 'to, and dapat one-shot lang. pero ayon, as an impulsive libra, ito na ang 1/3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> denial is a defense mechanism.

Sumandal si Seulgi sa headboard ng kama niya pagkapindot ng **post**. Muli nanaman siyang nanlimos ng kanta sa 2nd favorite facebook group niya next to _subtle clown traits_ : _music recs without context._

_song recs when u’r reviewing and sawa ka na sa lofi. opm edition._

Tumunog agad ang notification niya _ambilis naman,_ she thought. Usually it will take 5 minutes before someone comments to recommend a song.

At tama nga siya. It wasn't a song recommendation, galing iyon from messenger, sa group chat nilang magkakaibigan. Napanguso na lang siya nang makita niya ang screenshot of her post from the group na may kasamang mga kantsaw.

**jisingol:** **_amputa ano nanaman ‘to hahahaha_ **

**YR:** **_luh parang tanga siya oh_ **

**YR** **_: sana muna nagrereview ka_ **

Napasinghap na lang siya at nag type ng sagot.

**playlist boi:** **_tangina niyo ako nag-add sa inyo diyan mga walang utang na loob._ **

Nilock na niya ang phone niya at ibinato somewhere on her bed. Minasahe niya ang kanyang sentido at pinag-isipan kung itutuloy ba niyang basahin ang natitirang chapters ng readings niya for her ethics class.

I think we can all agree on one thing, mahirap magreview sa dorm. Especially kapag hindi mo sinunod ang advice ng iyong prof nung freshie ka na itapon mo ang kama mo kung gusto mong grumaduate on-time.

She continues to contemplate whether to study out and spend 250+ pesos para lang sa kape na pwede niya namang timplahin, or to stay sa dorm kung saan...makakatulog siya ng mahimbing?

  
  
  
  


She went out. Hindi ugali ni Seulgi makinig sa sinasabi ng iba, as someone na malakas ang kagustuhang magkaroon ng control sa kanyang buhay, nakikinig siya sa own guts niya.

For what it's worth, gising na gising pa rin naman siya at 3:30 in the morning thanks sa V _enti Vanilla Sweet Cream Cold Brew_ na sinend niya pa sa gc nila para mang-inggit sana. Pero kelan ba nainggit ang mga insekta niyang kaibigan?

**jisingol:** **_oh loko kita mo ‘to makasabi ng pumirmi sa dorm lumabas naman pala_ **

**YR:** **_yan ba yung sumisigaw ng kapitalismo ibagsak?_ **

Tumawa na lang siya at umiling. Binuksan niya ang kanyang _macbook pro_ at inilagay sa mesa ang _ipad na pro rin at 11”_ na gamit niya for her reading materials. I know, _burgis._ And to complete the set, kinuha niya sa bulsa ang _airpods_ at isinuot sa tenga. Plinay na niya ang lofi playlist niya, but just when she was about to put her phone into ‘do not disturb’ nakita niya ang pangalan na inaantay niya kanina pa mula nang nagpost siya kaninang 9:45.

**Irene Bae mentioned you in a comment in music recs without context.**

_Sa wakas._

Agad na may namuong ngiti sa labi ni Seulgi. Ni hindi pa nga niya nabubuksan ang notification with Irene’s name, pero alam na niya agad na she’ll skip her lofi playlist and repeat the song that Irene suggested.

**Irene Bae: haha buti naman nagsawa ka na sa playlist mong ‘yan. oh, ito. :)**

Dali-dali niyang pinindot ang link kung saan dinala siya sa spotify, buti na lang mabilis ang net ngayon kahit na andami niyang kasamang nag sstudy out.

**Huwag kang matakot by Eraserheads.**

Big opm fan si Irene, one of the reasons kung bakit sa tuwing hihingi siya ng song recommendations sa group laging dapat opm. 

No, it’s the only reason.

Ayaw niya lang aminin sa sarili niya kahit na isinasampal na sa kanya ni Jisoo na, _alam mo ikaw na lang ang hindi nakakaalam na gusto mo si Irene._

Hindi naman kasi niya gusto.

In her defense, meron lang talaga siyang nararamdaman na spark of joy every time Irene gives her a piece of her world. Every time na papalitan ni Irene ang western song na tumutgtog sa IPhone XR niya into an opm one. Sa tuwing hinihila siya nito para manood ng gigs ng favorite local bands niya. At lalong lalo na kapag kinukuha ni Irene ang gitara ni Seulgi at non-stop siya nitong kakantahan habang nag-aaral siya.

Hindi naman kasi niya gusto.

It’s just…. Irene sparks joy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Seulgi,”_ Jisoo says _“Isa pang ulit mo ng kantang yan ididisconnect na kita sa speaker.”_

Ngumuso siya at tinanggal na sa pagkarepeat ang song at shinuffle ang playlist niyang dedicated sa lahat ng songs na nirecommend ni Irene sa kanya.

Dinungaw siya ni Jisoo na nagcocode sa lapag at nakita ang playlist na may pangalan na: **‘I :-)’**

_“Gago sa lagay na yan hindi mo talaga gusto, ha?”_

_“Hindi nga."_ Sagot ni Seulgi, habang rumolyo siya mula sa pagkadapa. Humarap siya sa mga kaibigan niya para hindi masilip ang phone niya. " _Masama na bang magcomply ng songs recommended from your friend?”_

 _“Ah, friend.”_ Jisoo mockingly said habang tumingin kay Yeri.

Umiling lang si Yeri habang nakangisi at nagpatuloy sa paghighlight sa bookbind niyang makapal with bookmarks sa gilid.

Hindi niya nga gusto kasi.

Yeri cleared her throat at humarap sa gawi ni Seulgi, _“Denial is a defense mechanism wherein the individual ignores or refuses to accept the presence of a threatening situation or frustrating experience.”_ Pagbabasa ni Yeri. Nakataas ang pinaphotocopy niyang reading material habang malakas, hindi naman sobra yung saktong papasok lang sa kokote ng pinaparinggan niya, na binabasa ang isang excerpt from her reading.

The statement perfectly describes Seulgi. In order na mamaintain niya ang steering wheel sa buhay niya and not let her environment or her hormones control her, pilit niyang dinedeny ang feelings niya for Irene.

Wala nga kasi.

_Ako? May gusto kay Irene?_

Brinush-off niya ang thought, emphasis on thought, na biglang bumagabag sa kanya habang binabasahan siya ng kaibigan niyang AB Sociology major in Ateneo.

Parehas na atenista ang kaibigan niya.

Pero unlike Yeri, nagtatake ng double major si Jisoo. Sa sobrang undecided kasi niya between BS Physics at BS Applied CS, she took both. Tinawanan lang siya ng mga kabigan niya nang ikwento niya kung paano niya tarantang nasabi ang both sa dean.

Hindi naman siya nagsisisi, kahit natutulala na siya kakasagot ng prob set. Namaintain niya naman ang spot niyang top 2 sa dean’s list ever since freshman.

Technically, apat sila. Pero busy ang iska nilang kaibigan majoring in Arts Studies na si Wendy.

Minsan lang siya magparamdam sa gc nila. Palaging late ang reactions at pagkatapos ay mawawala na uli.

Seulgi’s the odd one out. Kasi siya lang ang taga España.

Sa kanilang apat, siya lang hindi nakapag let go sa UST. Loyal thomasian, kahit na lagi niyang binabatikos ang admin sa twitter.

Malamang alam na nating lahat, na siya ang nag-aadjust para sa mga kaibigan niyang taga Katipunan. Minsan naman umiinom din sila around España, lalo na kapag naririndi na sila sa reklamo ni Seulgi na nawawalan na siya ng pwet kaka angkas papuntang Loyola Heights.

_“Oh, papunta na raw si Wan dito.”_

Unconsciously and immediately na napaupo si Seulgi at inayos ang type B uniform niyang nakatuck-in sa faded jeans.

Takang-taka siyang tinignan ni Yeri, _“Hoy, ang sabi si Wendy ang papunta hindi PAASCU.”_

Alam naman niya.

Alam din niya na kapag may Wendy na papunta, may kasama siyang Irene.

Pero hindi niya gusto ha?

  
  
  
  
  


Masasabi mong tama nga talaga na Philosophy ang kinuhang program ni Seulgi, kasi tumugma ang theory niya. May bitbit nga si Wendy na Irene.

Humalagakpak si Jisoo nang marecall niya ang pag-aayos ni Seulgi kanina.

 _“Sana sinashare mo yang kaligayahan mo.”_ Pag komento ni Wendy.

_“Hindi gago ang funny lang, naalala ko yung discussion ni Yeri kanina about defense mechanisms.”_

_“Tinatake mo pa lang pala ang elective na yan, Yeri?”_ Pagtatanong ni Irene. Parehas sila ng major. Kaya paminsan-minsan nagkakaroon sila ng intellectual and healthy debates. In short, minsan silang dalawa lang talaga nagkakaintindihan.

_“Oo, mas kailangan ko kasi siya ngayong year.”_

_“Bakit ka natawa sa discussion?”_ Pasingit na tanong ni Wendy.

Natawa uli si Jisoo at sumenyas na _puta teka lang naalala ko nanaman._

Siguro 2 minutes muna tumawa si Jisoo bago niya nabigyan ng sagot ang kaibigan niyang litong-lito. _“Gago kasi I remembered a similar situation doon sa denial part.”_

Siguro matalino lang talaga si Wendy, kasi agad siyang tumingin kay Seulgi na ngayon ay halos mapunta ang nguso sa sahig. Tinignan lang siya pabalik nito and mouthed _ano!_

Either that, or talagang everybody knows na gusto niya si Irene bukod sa sarili niya.

  
  
  
  


Malapit na niyang iconsider yung thought na gusto nga niya si Irene, consider pa lang naman. Consider daw pero nakatitig lang siya kay Irene habang nakikipagtawanan ito sa mga kaibigan.

_Maganda siya._

I believe obvious naman na dahil sa dami ng nanliligaw sa kanya...para sumali sa Ms. Sociology every year. Na every year niya ring binabasted. Nako, _foreshadowing?_

_Matalino._

I think hindi na matalino ang tawag kapag walang mintis siyang Univ scholar kahit na busy siya sa org at mga mobs. Ang tawag na ata doon ay, sana all?

_Makabayan._

Irene Bae, loud and proud tibak. Sino ba namang hindi makakakilala sa magandang lumilibot sa bawat room para magbigay ng EDs at magpakalat-kalat para magbigay ng MKLRP.

Bago pa man ang pag recommend niya nang kanta kay Seulgi, sinusupplyan din niya ito ng readings at lagi siyang nag-eengage ng discussions.

_Pag namulat ka na, mahirap nang pumikit._

Parang hindi lang siya maiaapply sa pagiging politically aware, pati na rin sa katotohanan na kapag iminulat mo ang mata mo, makikita mo na things won’t always go on your way. Hindi porke hawak mo ang steering wheel, hindi na mag iinterfere ang force, gravity, at ang feelings mo.

Pero just like every apolitical human being, meron pa ring talagang mga taong pilit na pumipikit at nagbubulag-bulagan.

_Hindi. Di ko talaga siya gusto._


	2. Ata?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kapag tumibok ang puso,  
> wala ka nang magagawa.  
> kundi  
> sundin ito.
> 
> -donna cruz

Saturday nights are different depende kung anong week na ba sa kalendaryo.

But saturday nights, sa friend group ni Seulgi, means Pedro Gil night.

Alam kong nagtataka kayo, _pucha_ taga katip na nga yung apat bakit pa dadayo sa taft?

Mahabang kwento, pero isasummarize na lang gamit ang isang pangalan: Joy Park.

Ang minamata ni Yeri na may gusto kay Wendy.

 _“Magmomove on na ako.”_ Biglang sabi niya nang huminto ang grab nila sa stop light.

Nilingon naman siya ni Jisoo na nasa front seat, “ _Hala ulol! Narinig ko na yan from you last month! Tignan mo nirerecite mo pa rin!”_ Sabi niya nang may pangduduro.

Hinawi lang ni Yeri ang kamay ng kaibigan niya, “ _Gago! I’m serious!”_

_“Kahit mag english ka pa, it doesn’t change the fact na asado ka pa rin kay Joy.”_

Humalukipkip si Yeri at padabog na sumandal sa car seat. Sanay naman na siya sa matabil na dila ng mga kaibigan niya, pero minsan masakit pa rin.

 _“Wala akong dalang kutsilyo wag kayo magbardagulan dito.”_ Komento ni Seulgi.

_“Yan kasing friend mo kanina pa eh.”_

_“Huy Ms. Yeri Kim ikaw nga last last month ka pa tinurn down ni Joy. Pero hanggang ngayon malagkit pa rin tingin mo sa kanya!”_

_“Ay puta di titigil yang bibig na yan?”_ Panunuway ni Seulgi. _“Nagbuffet yan ng pwet ng manok nung bata?”_

Tumingin na lang sa bintana si Yeri habang nagpipigil ng luha.

Masakit.

Truth hurts.

Suminghap si Jisoo at lumingon uli sa likod, _“Look, ang akin lang naman, she likes someone else. And she made that very clear to you.”_ Pinatong niya ang kamay niya sa tuhod ni Yeri, _“Ang dami-daming lasallians diyan. And ano ba asa Ateneo ka na nga, pinapahirapan mo pa sarili mo.”_

 _“Oo nga, andiyan naman kasi si Jisoo.”_ Pang-aasar ni Seulgi.

Sabay silang tumingin sa kanya na may bahid ng pandidiri. Agad na inalis ni Jisoo ang kamay niyang nakapatong pa rin sa tuhod niya tropa niya.

_“Ikaw kilabutan ka sa mga sinasabi mo!”_

_“Bagay naman kayo!”_ Patuloy na pang-aasar ni Seulgi, “ _Tutal parehas naman kayong asado.”_

 _“Hoy!”_ Minulagatan niya ang kaibigan niya sa rear mirror.

Tumawa naman si Yeri sa tabi ni Seulgi, tawang nakahanap ng kakampi.

_“Hanggang ngayon di pa rin siya sure if straight ba yun o hindi.”_

_“Ay straight ‘yun.”_ Pagconclude ni Seulgi.

_“Gago ka! Hindi ba it’s stated sa moral ethics niyo or something na bawal mag-assume ng sexuality ng iba?”_

_“Lul mo huwag mo ibahin usapan!”_ Pabatok na sambit sa kanya ni Seulgi at Yeri.

Napasulk na lang sa passenger seat si Jisoo.

Half sem na ang lumipas, magiging ¾ na nga eh, pero hindi niya pa rin alam kung ano ba ang sexuality ng kaklase niyang member ng Blue Babble Battalion.

Not that it really matters, pero kapag straight nga si Jennie Kim, it will only prove Seulgi and Yeri’s theory na lahat ng nagustuhan ni Jisoo ay straight.

 _There goes my chance_ , she thinks. Gusto pa naman niya si Jennie. Kahit na mukha siyang mangangain kapag wala ang circle of friends niya, willing naman daw siya magpakain. Ay ang bastos.

  
  
  


_“Puta bro!!!!”_ Jisoo says slurring the vowels. _“I saw Jane sa taas gago!!”_

Sino si Jane? Hindi alam ni Seulgi. 

It’s 12 am pa lang pero bangenge na ang mga kasama ni Seulgi, well siya rin naman. Pero compared to her other friends, nakasandal lang siya sa sofa. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang ikot ng ulo niya at isang galaw niya lang masusuka na siya.

Hindi niya na rin alam kung nasaan sila exactly. Basta somewhere in BGC.

Yes, BGC.

Ang clear memory niya lang ay dumating ang mga lozol friends ni Joy nung nasa Chill Bar sila. Next thing she knew, pasakay na sila ng SUV papunta sa club na hindi niya narinig ng maayos kung ano ang tawag.

Siya lang ang natitira sa sofa nila, dahil yung dalawang bugok ay nasa dancefloor. Ata? Si Wendy naman, higit higit ni Joy kanina nung pagkadating niya galing National Museum.

Seulgi groaned nang maramdaman niyang mag vibrate ang phone niya sa bulsa.

Protocol niya na ‘yon everytime they go out, kailangan naka vibrate ang phone in case of emergency.

Hindi niya pinansin ang una at pangalawang vibrate, kasi nga isang galaw niya lang masusuka na siya.

Pero it didn’t stop.

Pumangatlo, apat, hanggang anim pa itong ulit.

 _“Putangina nasusuka nga yung tao!”_ Sigaw niya kahit wala naman siyang kaaway na living being.

Kinuha niya ang phone niya sa pitaka at inunlock ito, napapikit pa siya dahil sa nasilaw siya sa taas ng brightness.

Anim na text.

Galing kay Irene.

Singkit si Seulgi. Pero at that moment parang nabinat at bumilog ang mga mata niya dahil sa gulat.

_Weird._

Parang nawala lahat ng gusto niyang isuka.

Parang lahat ng tama niya nawala.

Anim na mensahe lang, sober na uli siya.

**I: uy!**

**I: asa labas pa kayo? :-)**

**I: pasensya na hindi ako nakasama, may tatlo pa akong paper na tatapusin eh.**

**I: ingat kayo ha? ingat ka. :-)**

**I: alam ko masakit ulo mo bukas haha**

**I: kaya ako na bahala sa kape at brunch.**

Para siyang nasa isang scene ng pelikula, nakatulala lang siya habang tinitignan ang anim na mensahe mula kay Irene. _Hindi naman niya kailangang mag-abala. May tinatapos pa siya diba?_ But she did.

Pero masyadong pang intoxicated si Seulgi kayap napatunganga na lang talaga siya, her phone on one hand and the other ay nakatapat sa puso niyang ngayon ay kumakabog ng mabilis.

She doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol inside her, or it’s her nervous system telling her na _oo tanga ka gusto mo nga siya ang ganda-ganda mo ilang buwan mo nang dinedeny._

Napabangon sa sofa si Seulgi, tulala pa rin.

She hates it.

Kung kelan siya lumalaklak ng cuervo, gin, at nang kung anu-ano pa dun siya napapaisip like a true philosopher that she is.

_Loko, totoo ba?_

At talagang nagpasya siyang ianalyze ang nararamdaman niya in the middle of the loud crowd while the speakers are booming apple bottom jeans remix by the DJ of the night.

Isasagad na natin ang cinematic scene, wala siyang ibang naririnig kundi ang malakas na tibok ng puso niya habang hawak hawak pa rin ang phone niya, displaying Irene’s messages

Ang anim na mensahe na nagmulat sa kanya sa katotohanan.

  
  
  
  
  


Na nakalimutan niya rin kinabukasan.

Hirap na hirap siyang imulat ang mga mata niya, _literally…._ and maybe figuratively.

She groaned nang maramdaman niya na parang iniipit ang ulo niya. Pati na ang likod niya, _“Putangina ayoko na uminom.”_ Sambit niya nang hindi siya maka ikot dahil sa sakit ng katawan.

Hindi niya alam pero nakarinig siya ng pamilyar na tawa.

_Tangina ano ba ininom ko kagabi?_

_“Huwag mo nang ipilit. Teka lang, alalayan kita.”_ Muling nanlaki ang mata ni Seulgi at nilingon ang tao sa unit niya.

Hindi guni-guni ang lahat.

There she is.

Ang babaeng kagabi pa gumugulo sa utak ni Seulgi.

Ang _friend_ niya na minulat siya sa mundo ng opm.

Ang _friend_ niyang gusto niya more than a friend.

_Oh shit._

_Uy loko, ano to?_

Nilapat niya sa kanyang dibdib ang kamay niya, checking her heartbeat. While looking at Irene na nakatayo sa may dining table, inaayos ang pagkain na nakalagay sa tupperware. She firmly believes na luto yun ni Irene, since that’s their routine every Sunday morning after ng gimiks nila. Malalasing ng bongga si Seulgi, at pag gising niya, nakahanda na ang luto ni Irene na sinigang at lechon kawali na binili sa Cantunan.

Dati hindi naman nababagabag si Seulgi sa routine nilang yun kahit na tinititigan pa siya ni Irene kumain. She thinks ganon lang talaga kabait si Irene as a person

But suddenly, biglang nagflash ang nangyari kagabi, at narinig na lang niyang tumugtog sa utak niya ang When I Met You ng Apo Hiking Society habang pinapanood niyang isalin ni Irene sa bowl ang luto niyang sinigang.

_Shit. Gusto ko ata talaga siya._

  
  
  


_“Putangina stop denying your feelings! Kapag ghosting ambilis bilis mo magdecide tapos yan hirap na hirap kang aminin sa sarili mo?”_ Sabi ng voice of reason niya from the other line.

 _“Hindi ako ghoster! Stop stereotyping thomasians! Tinawag ba kitang conyo ha?”_ Pabulong na sigaw ni Seulgi na nagtatago ngayon sa cr kasama ang feelings niya.

_“Hoy Seulgi Kang huwag mo akong sinisigawan diyan ako din masakit ulo ko!”_

Sumandal siya sa bathroom door at inilagay ang palad niya sa noo niya. Suminghap siya at itinapat ang telepono sa tenga niya. Hindi siya makapaniwalang itatanong niya ito, _“Anong gagawin ko?”_

 _“Ito ah”_ Panimula ni Jisoo _“Wait lang.”_

Kumunot ang noo niya at idinikit pa lalo ang phone sa tenga niya, narinig niya na may kausap ang kaibigan niya. Nagtanong ito tungkol sa kung anong gusto niyang breakfast.

_Luh di naman nag aalmusal yang ulupong na yan._

_“Oh asan na uli tayo?”_

_“Sino yun? Umuwi ka?”_

Pabulong na sumagot si Jisoo kaya di niya ito narinig ng mabuti.

“ _Ano!? Sana alam mong tao kausap mo at hindi langgam!”_

_“Si Jennie kako!!”_

_“Jennie? Yung -”_

_“Oo siya! Okay na pwede na ba ibalik sayo?”_ Iritang sagot ni Jisoo.

_“Paano ka napunta diyan? Ah kaya pala di ka sumabay umu-”_

_“Leche mag aalmusal pa ako, inaantay ka na rin ni Irene diyan. Basta ang akin lang, makinig ka sa sinabi ng famous philosopher na si Ms. Donna Cruz: kapag tumibok ang puso wala ka nang magagawa kundi sundin ito.”_

_“Uy! Uy teka lang!”_ Binaba na ni Jisoo ang telepono, _“Panggap di ka naman nag aalmusal!”_

Napatalon siya nang may biglang kumatok sa pinto, _“Okay ka lang? Kanina ka pa diyan, nagsusuka ka ba? Kailangan mo ba ng alalay?”_

Lub.

Dub.

Lub.

Dub.

_Tangina Ms. Donna Cruz._


	3. Oo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> force, gravity, and ang feelings mo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! chapter 2.5 lang po ito. :)

_“Nako dapat lang talaga nagsisimba tayo kahit isang beses every sem para naman mabasbasan kayo.”_ Sabi ni Wendy.

 _“Wala namang kaso sa akin,”_ Sagot ni Jisoo habang nagsasawsaw ng siomai _“Pero sana naman hindi tayo sa Angkong lagi kumakain.”_

Tinignan siya ng mga kaibigan niya na kanina pa napapansin na panay ang subo niya.

 _"Hiyang-hiya naman kami sa apat mong order ng sharksfin.”_ Pag komento ni Yeri sabay inilagay ang panibagong plato ng sharksfin sa mesa _“Pumanglima ka pa nga.”_

Umiling lang si Seulgi at tahimik na kumain.

 _“Ah tahimik ka kala mo makakalimutan na namin na in denial ka pa rin?”_

_“In denial ka pa rin!?”_ Gulat na tanong ni Wendy.

Sinamaan niya lang ng tingin ang tatlo niyang kaibigan.

 _“Oh bakit pati ako! Kumakain lang ako dito!_ ” Katwiran ni Jisoo.

 _“I’m not in denial.”_ Pagdepensa niya _“Sinosort out ko pa lang mabuti.”_

Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Wendy, _“Sana muna talaga maganda ka?”_

 _“Wala ka bang concept of affection???”_ Frustrated na tanong ni Yeri.

_“Gusto ko lang kasi sure ako.”_

_“Sure!?”_ Sabay na tanong nilang tatlo.

Ibinaba na ni Jisoo ang tinidor niya and suminghap na para bang pagod na siya sa pagiging bonak ng kaibigan niya, _“Recall lang tayo ha?”_ paumpisa nito, _“Mag-tatatlong taon na nating kaibigan si Irene, 2 sems mula nung naging super close kayo, at mag-iisang sem na naming pinupuna yang feelings mo.”_

 _“Gago, 1 month na rin mula nung she felt her heart beat fast.”_ Dagdag pa ni Yeri.

 _“Yan! Yan!”_ Paturong sabi ni Jisoo with a high intonation, _“Diba sinabi ko sayo nung araw na yun makinig ka kay Ms. Donna?”_

 _“Bakit ang tanga mo?”_ Geniune na tanong ni Wendy.

Nilunok niya ang kinakain niya before she elicited a deep and long sigh. Tumingin siya sa katip trio na inaantay ang sagot niya, _“Hindi ko talaga alam.”_

Sabay sabay na napairap ang tatlo at itunuon ang atensyon sa plato nila.

Sinindot ni Yeri ang siomai with so much frustration, _“Nakakastress talaga kayong mga Aquarius mga bwisit kayo.”_

  
  
  
  


Inuntog ni Seulgi ang ulo niya sa mesa ng paulit-ulit after reading her friends’ chat sa gc nila.

Andito siya ngayon sa SB technohub, bilang doon ang review place nilang magkakaibigan every finals. Or it used to be dahil tinokis siya ng kaibigan niya.

 **jitaken:** **_ay pass ako we have a group study ng blockmates ko_ **

**YR:** **_sige na huwag ka na mahiya, aminin mo nang si jennie kasama mo <3_ **

**Jitaken:** **_ano ba parang gago_ ** **: >**

 **YR:** **_parang may hindi ako papapasukin sa condo mamaya : >>>>>>>_ **

**YR:** **_pero me rin di makaka study out nagtitipid ako._ **

Late na niya nabasa ang chat ng mga kaibigan niya, dahil nakasakay na siya sa angkas. So ito siya ngayon, nagsayang ng 150 pesos para lang magkape sa diliman.

Hindi niya nadinig na tinatawag na ang pangalan niya announcing her usual drink na pampagising ng buong linggo.

_“Ma’am here’s your drink po.”_

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya habang nakayuko nang marinig niya ang boses ni Irene. Inangat niya agad ang ulo niya causing her na mauntog sa lamesa.

Inilapag ni Irene ang tray sa mesa at hinimas ang ulo ni Seulgi, _“Hey dahan dahan, okay ka lang?”_ Malambing niyang tanong. Tinitigan lang siya nito habang chinecheck kung may bukol ba ang ulo nito.

And maybe the Lord is really on their side or pagod lang talaga siyang mag manifest ng powers niya kay Seulgi, because When I Met You played again at hindi na sa utak ni Seulgi pero sa katapat niyang speaker.

**_There I was an empty piece of a shell_ **

**_Just mindin' my own world_ **

Seulgi felt her surroundings slowly moving, nakikita niya ang concerned face ni Irene dahil lang nauntog siya.

She can hear her heart beating fast at sobrang lakas nun to the point na hindi na siya makawala.

Hindi na niya maideny.

I mean may maidedeny pa rin ba siya? Kung ihahanay mo lahat ng expert sa pag-ibig to observe her and the way she moves around Irene wala pang limang minuto they’ll conclude na meron nga siyang hidden feelings towards her friend.

**_Without even knowin' what love and life were all about_ **

**_Then you came_ **

Maybe oras na nga talaga para iloosen niya ang hawak sa steering wheel and let force, gravity, and especially ang feelings niya to interfere with her life.

Pasimple niyang tinitignan si Irene from time to time kapag hindi niya maintindihan ang reading niya in PHL 205. As if namang macocomprehend na niya iyon kapag nasilayan niya si Irene, but her mere presence inspires her to finish her materials hanggang makaabot siya sa references.

 _“May gusto ka pa ba? Magrerefill ako.”_ Pag-angat ni Irene sa tumbler niyang eco-friendly na bigay ni Jisoo as a Christmas gift.

Gulat niyang tinignan ito at di agad nakasagot.

Taranta siyang tumayo, _“Ah ako na. Libre ko, americano right?”_

Nginitian siya ni Irene at inabot ang tumbler, “ _Oo. Salamat.”_

 _“Seulgi!”_ Pagtawag ni Irene sa ngayon ay nanlalamig na review buddy niya, _“Ang lakas ko talaga sayo.”_ Sabay ngiti ng sobrang lawak.

Nabato siya sa kinatatayuan niya, nakaawang ang bibig, at parang gusto na niya magpalamon ng tuluyan sa lupa.

 _“Ah hehe wala yun.”_ Napahawak na lang siya sa batok niya to check if normal pa ba ang body temp niya.

5 hours na silang nakatambay sa SB.

5 hours na ring hindi mapakali si Seulgi kakatingin kay Irene.

It’s been 5 hours since inamin niya sa sarili niya ang _you know_.

_“Gutom ka na ba?”_

_“Ha?”_

_“Gusto mo na bang bumalik ng España? Uuwi rin kasi ako sa amin ngayon.”_

Taga Sampaloc si Irene. Kaya there are instances na nagsasabay sila pauwi ni Seulgi even on a weekday. Even though wala namang siyang urgent matter sa bahay nila, magugulat na lang si mama Bae na binubuksan na ng anak niyang iskolar ng bayan ang gate nila.

Obvious na siguro para sa iba kung bakit, pero ano ba si Seulgi Kang ito.

Obvious pero oblivious.

_“Uhm pwede rin naman. Cantunan?”_

Nginitian nanaman siya ni Irene at hinawakan ang kamay niyang nakapatong sa mesa _, “Gusto ko yan! Ang tagal ko nang di nag cantunan.”_

_Uy uy uy ano to?_

_“Haha di naman nabago yung cantunan ganun pa rin.”_ If her friends were here, malamang ay napa facepalm na lang yung tatlo sa isinagot niya. Of course alam niyang hindi nagbago ang cantunan, last last week lang naman ang iniimply na tagal ni Irene.

Tumawa lang si Irene at sinimulan nang iligpit ang gamit niya, _“Pasalamat ka funny ka.”_ Pangisi niyang sabi, _“UV tayo?”_

Umiling-iling si Seulgi, _“Nagbook na ako ng grab.”_

Strict si Irene sa budget niya, kung kaya niya mag jeep pauwi magjejeep siya pauwi...para may pambili siya ng kape kapag nagsstudy out siya.

_“Libre ko huwag ka mag-alala.”_

_“Wow ha ang dami mong pera ngayon.”_

Actually wala na. Nagastos na niya ang allowance niya for next week dahil nilibre niya si Irene ng kape at siya pa ang magbabayad ng grab nila. Pero Irene doesn’t have to know that.

_Bida-bida ka masyado._

  
  
  


Kaya nagpancit canton na lang siya.

Sobrang thankful ni Seulgi dahil nag-eexist ang cantunan sa buhay niya. Kapag gutom na gutom siya at wala na siyang pera, sa cantunan siya tumatakbo.

 _“I’m gonna state the obvious, pero ang loyal mo sa USTe no?”_ Sabi ni Irene bago isupo ang order niyang tapsilog.

Nagkibit balikat siya, _“Sayang lang kasi yung makukuhang discount kapag dito ako nag-aral.”_

_“Prof naman dad mo sa UP ah?”_

Tumango-tango siya, _“Edi...Loyal talaga ako as a person.”_

_“Hindi ka pa ba nagkakagirlfriend?”_

Kumabog ang dibdib niya sa biglaang tanong ni Irene, napatigil pa siya sa pagsupsup ng noodles.

Pakurap-kurap siyang tumingin sa kanya sabay umiling.

 _“Ah kaya pala.”_ Natatawang sabi sa kanya ni Irene.

_Ah kaya pala!?_

_Anong ah kaya pala!?_

_“Bakit?”_

_“Pansin ko kasi minsan wala kang malay sa mga bagay-bagay”_

_“Tulad ng?”_

_“Hindi ka aware na nilalandi ka na pala ng isang tao.”_ Walang prenong sabi ni Irene sa kanya.

Tinaasan niya lang ito ng kilay, " _Sinong lumandi sa akin?”_ Taka niyang tanong habang nagsasalin ng iced tea na libre ni Irene.

_“Oh see, hindi mo alam. Meaning di ka aware.”_

Kumunot lalo ang noo niya kasi hindi niya magets ang sinasabi ng katapat niya. She thinks na if someone is flirting with her, she’ll know.

_Diba?_

Hindi ka sure.

Irene gently tapped Seulgi’s forehead at tinuck sa tenga niya ang nakaharang na hair strands sa mukha nito. She gave her a warm and sweet smile, _“Huwag mo na isipin yun.”_

And there goes her life.

Charot.

And for the nth time today, narinig nanaman ni Seulgi ang kabog ng dibdib niya. It was louder than before, louder than the first time she heard it.

**Lub.**

**Dub.**

**Lub.**

**Dub.**

_Shit._

_Gago._

_I do like her._

_May gusto nga ako kay Irene._

_“Gusto kita, Irene."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you in saturday for 3/3.


	4. Gusto Kita.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do something, dumbass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ito na ang po ang pang huling chapter!!! nomo nomo sorimasen! happy sunday! :)

_“Hindi naman sa sinasabi kong you dug your own grave, pero parang ganon na rin gusto ko iparating.”_ Sabi ni Yeri pagkatapos mapatay ang character ni Jisoo.

 _“Putangina mo!!!”_ Sigaw sa kanya ni Jisoo with so much frustration sabay lingon kay Seulgi na naka indian seat sa sofa bed. _“Pero oo nga Kang, I agree with Yeri. Sabi namin aminin mo sa sarili mo, hindi kay Irene.”_

 _“Huwag nga kayong harsh.”_ Pananaway ni Wendy sa dalawa. Tumingin siya kay Seulgi na nakapout, at tinapik ang ang pisngi nito _“Seulgi, ang tanga mo.”_ Malambing niyang sambit.

Hinampas niya ang kaibigan niya at sumalpak sa sofa bed, ibinaon niya ang unan sa kanyang ulo at sumigaw.

Nagtinginan ang tatlo niyang kaibigan sabay tinabihan siya.

Andito silang apat ngayon sa condo nila Yeri, katatapos lang ng finals nila kaya napagkasunduan nilang mag PS4, kaso yung kakampi ni Wendy meron pa palang unresolved problem.

 _“Shouldn’t you be thankful kasi na-save ka ng tatay niya na tumawag?”_ Tanong ni Yeri habang pilit na inaalis ang unan sa ulo niya.

_“Na-save? Gago I bet kahit di tumawag dad niya she’d still try to dodge Seulgi’s confession.”_

_“Eh ano ba kasing balita sa kanya? Wendy?”_

Nagkibit balikat lang si Wendy, _“Hindi pa tapos finals niya eh, alam mo naman na di nagpaparamdam yun pag finals. Except kay Seulgi..”_

 _“Gago baka gusto niya rin?”_ Pag conclude ni Jisoo.

 _“Don’t conclude others’ feelings.”_ Seulgi said in a muffled voice.

 _“Ano!?”_ Pahampas na tanong ni Yeri sa unan, _“Hindi ka namin marinig diyan na alien ka!”_

She just grunted at patuloy na nagtago sa ilalim ng unan.

Tumunog ang iphone niya indicating she has a text.

_“Baka yung grabfood na yun.”_

Kinuha ito ni Jisoo at pagkabukas niya ay napahiyaw siya, _“Uy gago!!”_

_“Ano!? Bakit!?”_

Gulat siyang tumingin sa dalawa, _“Si Irene nag text!”_

Parang hangin sa bilis na tumayo si Seulgi mula sa pagkakahiga, _“Amin na! Amin na!”_

Binato ito ni Jisoo sa kanya at nasalo niya ito ng payakap. Huminga siya ng malalim at itinapat ang screen sa mukha niya. Para siyang lalong dinaganan nang makita niya ang mensahe na inaantay niya ng dalawang linggo.

**I:** **_huy...usap tayo? :-)_ **

_“Hala usap daw kayo.”_

Sinamaan niya lang ng tingin ang mga katabi niyang chismosa at nag-isip ng sagot. 

Nakailang type at bura na siya para bang hirap na hirap siya sagutin ang simpleng tanong. Nakaabang din ang tatlo niyang kaibigan sa kanya, inip na inip na at gusto na nilang kunin ito at sila na ang magreply.

Nabunutan silang apat ng tinik nang biglang tumunog ang doorbell.

 _“Ay andiyan na yung food.”_ Sabi ni Jisoo na hindi pinansin ng tatlo dahil tutok pa rin sila sa phone ni Seulgi, _“Ay sabi ko nga ako na kukuha.”_

Pagkatayo ni Jisoo, nagsimula uli sa pagtatype si Seulgi, sinubukan niya ang _G! :)_ ngunit binura niya nang marinig niya ang _tsk_ ni Yeri.

 _“Irene!?”_ Pasigaw na tanong ni Jisoo.

Lumaki ang mata nila at tinignan ang tao sa pinto. Tumawa lang si Jisoo nang makita niya ang gulat na mukha ng mga kaibigan niya, _“Chos lang.”_

 _“Sabihin mo lang i-FO na natin yang bwisit na yan.”_ Bulong ni Wendy sa kanya.

 _“Hindi pwede tanga.”_ Sagot ni Yeri, _“Sa kanya yung PS4, TV, at wifi. Siya rin lagi nagbabayad ng grab. Lugi tayo.”_

Suminghap si Seulgi at nagsimula na uling magtype. Tinitigan nilang mabuti ang sagot niya, tahimik lang din ang mga katabi niya.

 _“Sure ka na diyan?”_ Tanong sa kanya ni Wendy.

Tumango lang si Seulgi at pinindot na ang send. Agad niyang sinilent at binato ang phone malayo sa kanya.

**_sunken? sa friday?_ **

Tinawanan siya ni Jisoo nang malaman niya kung saan gusto makipagkita ni Seulgi, _“Sino ka naman diyan? Feeling mo si Enrique Gil ka?”_

Hinagisan niya lang ito ng tissue at bumalik sa pagkain ng pizza. Sa totoo lang wala siya sa mood makipagbulyawan dahil kabadong-kabado siya sa magiging usap nila ni Irene sa friday. Hindi pa nakatulong ang sinabi ni Wendy na lahat ng umamin kay Irene ay binasted niya.

 _“Itetext ko na ata si Irene.”_ Malungkot na sabi ni Wendy sabay nilabas ang phone niya.

_“Papuntahin mo dito?”_

_“Hindi.”_ Mas malungkot pa niyang sambit. _“Magpapasalamat ako sa friendship na inoffer niya. Mukhang magdidrift apart na kami after 3 years.”_

Binatukan lang siya ni Seulgi, _“Kanina mo pa pinapamukha na mababasted ako ah.”_

_“Wala akong sinasabing ganoon, gusto ko lang may closure kami in case.”_

Tumawa lang silang tatlo at lalo lang na-stress si Seulgi.

  
  
  


Feel na feel ni Seulgi ang unang kantang mula sa playlist niya dedicated for Irene: Wag Mo Na Sana by Parokya ni Edgar habang nakasakay siya sa UV express pauwi sa España. Mas pinoproblema niya pa niya ito kaysa sa internship niya next sem.

Simple lang naman kasi talaga ang hiniling sa kanya ng mga kaibigan niya, pero mas gumawa pa siya ng problema. Ito ata ang sinasabi ng tatay niya sa kanya na hindi porke mataas ang IQ mo, ipagsasawalang bahala mo na lang ang EQ mo.

Suminghap siya at muling tinignan ang sagot ni Irene sa kanya.

**I:** **_sure friday! pero cantunan na lang uli! gusto ko ng tapsi hehe._ **

Napasinghap siya uli. Sa totoo lang wala na siyang ibang ginawa buong maghapon kundi suminghap nang suminghap.

_Cantunan nanaman ang dulas dulas doon._

Pati tuloy dila niya nadudulas.

  
  
  


Walang ibang ginawa si Seulgi kundi icheck ang oras. Kahit na tatlong salita pa lang ang lumalabas sa bibig ng prof niya ay nakatingin agad siya dito.

_Ang bagal naman._

Wala naman na silang lesson, pinapasok lang sila ng prof para sa mga requirements at para makumpleto ang timetable.

 _“Inip ka na ba?”_ Tanong ng katabi niya _“Ako rin eh puta naman kasi si sir nagpapasok pa.”_

Umismid lang siya at hindi pinansin ang seatmate niya. Masyadong okupado ang isip niya sa mga maaaring mangyari mamaya. Iniisip niya na ang mga worst case scenarios kasama na ang pinaka dinedread niyang _sorry, friend lang talaga turing ko sayo._

Nagulat siya nang biglang magvibrate ang phone niya, sinilip niya ito at lalo siyang natunaw sa kinauupuan niya.

**I:** **_iinom pala sila wan mamaya! sama tayo, dun na lang tayo mag-usap._ **

**I:** **_umuwi na pala ako sa amin. sundo mo ako? :-)_ **

Sinimulan na niyang mura-murahin ang mga kaibigan niya sa utak niya dahil sure siya na makikichismis ang mga iyon at baka hindi sila makapag-usap ng maayos.

Napasinghap na lang siya uli for the nth time this week at sumagot ng _sige patapos na rin naman class ko._

Napahawak na lang siya sa nose bridge niya at minasahe paalis ang incoming stress for tonight.

  
  


_“Dito na kayo mag dinner, masama ang umiinom na walang laman ang tiyan.”_

Sa lahat ng possible scenarios na naisip ni Seulgi mula pag gising hanggang sa pag doorbell niya sa gate nila Irene, nalimutan niyang isama ang part na aalukin siya ng dinner ng pamilya nito. So here she is, sitting on the Bae’s dining table eating dinner with them. Them as in ang buong pamilya ni Irene.

Irene felt sorry for her dahil naiipit pa siya. She just mouthed _okay lang gutom din ako_. Kahit na di siya makakain sa kaba.

Daig pa niya ang mga jowang pinapakilala sa magulang, hindi naman siya jowa? At kilala naman na siya ng pamilya ni Irene bilang lagi niyang hatid sundo ang unica ija nila, compared to Wendy na casual greetings lang everytime makikita nila ito sa UP.

Ah yes, may feelings nga pala si Seulgi para sa anak nila. Kaya pakiramdam niya ay any time tatanungin siya ni Mr. Bae ng _“Ano naman maipapakain mo sa anak ko?”_

 _“Seulgi”_ Tawag sa kanya ni Mr. Bae. Ito na nga ata. _“Alagaan mo yang si I. Kung pwede ay sa dorm mo na lang uli siya matulog para hindi ka na maabala na ihatid siya dito at umuwi mag-isa.”_

Kumurap kurap lang si Seulgi sabay mabagal na tumango, _“O-okay po, Sir.”_

Nginitian siya nito, _“Ingat kayo, nak.”_

Malakas pala sa magulang, sana pati sa anak.

  
  
  


Tahimik lang sila sa byahe habang magkadikit ang mga braso. Friday ngayon, maraming late umuuwi at maraming gumigimik kaya siksikan sa UV.

Pagkadating nila ng central ay agad tumambad ang amoy ng yosi at mga bangenge na tulad nila ay nagcecelebrate rin for the success of another sem. Hindi nahirapan sa paghahanap si Seulgi kung saan nakaupo ang mga kaibigan niya dahil rinig na rinig ang boses ni Jisoo sa buong bar.

 _“Ayun sila.”_ Pagturo niya sa mga kaibigan niya with matching hawak sa bewang ni Irene. Hindi napansin ni Seulgi ang pagpula ng pisngi ng kasama niya.

_“They’re here na!!”_ Excited na sabi ni Jisoo. Inakbayan niya ang kaibigan niya at binulungan, _“Don't worry we won't be kulit, just talk lang act as if we’re not here.”_ And dear lord god, amoy na amoy ni Seulgi ang halo-halong alak sa bibig ng kaibigan niya.

Tinulak niya ito ng mahina at hinanap ang vacant seat, na nasa tapat ni Irene. Nasa pinakadulo sila ng mesa, and when I say dulo, dulo talaga. Medyo madami sila, she saw familiar faces even Jennie and Joy. Tinanguan niya lang ang mga ito. She wasn’t surprised na andito sila, what surprised her ay ang babaeng kaakbay ni Yeri kasi wow oh wow after months ng masasakit na sulyap niya kay Joy, sa wakas may bitbit na si tanga.

Inabutan sila ng beer ni Yeri, at habang inaabot ito ni Seulgi ay nginunguso niya ang katabi nito at tinaas baba ang kilay niya. 

Inambahan siya ng suntok ni Yeri at sinenyasan na manahimik.

 _“Huwag mo nang asarin baka mabati pa.”_ Patawang saway ni Irene sa kanya.

Halatang-halata mong binigyan sila ng space ng mga kaibigan niya dahil ang mga ito ay nasa kabilang dulo, not too far para hindi sila magkarinigan but far enough para makapag-usap ang silang dalawa.

Irene initiated the small talk, nangamusta about finals, kung ano ang plano for internship, after grumaduate, and other things not related to their feelings.

Hanggang sa may kumalabit kay Irene.

Their whole table turned their heads on the guy na ngayon ay nagkakamot ng ulo niya, _“Ah ate, dare lang po ng friends ko..5 seconds??”_

Minulagatan nila Jisoo si Seulgi as if they’re saying na _do something dumbass!_ Pero marihin lang siyang umiling kasi it’s not her decision to make.

 _“Uhm sorry...May magagalit kasi eh.”_ Irene softly rejected the guy which tinake naman niya lightly though embarrassed pa rin siya.

Para namang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Seulgi sa narinig niya. Hindi siya yung nareject, pero siya na ang susunod she thinks.

Bumuntong hininga naman si Irene and gulped her beer. _“Asan na tayo?”_

 _“Yung magagalit sayo?”_ Seulgi blurted, na ikinagulat nila both. _“Ah este, yung growth ng troll accounts everyday.”_

Irene smirked while drinking her beer and gave Seulgi a look na para bang pinaparating na hindi siya makakatakas sa hinukay niya para sa sarili niya.

 _“Seulgi,”_ Irene smirks, “ _You like me diba?”_

Napatunganga lang sa kanya si Seulgi, umiwas siya ng tingin at ininom ang beer niya.

_Here it goes._

_“Yes, Irene. I like you. Sobra.”_ Pag-amin niya muli sa dalaga.

 _“Hindi mo naman na kailangang sumagot.”_ Dagdag pa nito.

Irene crossed her legs, _“Alam mo bang matagal ko nang pinaparinig sayo ang sagot ko. Hindi nga iyon sagot, kasi nagtanong din ako.”_

 _“Ha?”_ Naguguluhan na tanong niya.

 _“Check your playlist.”_ Sagot ni Irene bago muling tunggain ang beer niya.

Ngumiti ng malawak si Seulgi nang makita ang playlist niya for Irene.

All this time nasa harap niya lang pala ang sagot, inaantay lang na mapansin ni Seulgi just like her feelings for Irene.

Nginitian siya ni Irene at itinaas ang bagong bukas na beer, _“Cheers?”_

Ngumiti siya pabalik at pinag click ang bote nila, _“Cheers.”_

Oo nga, tama sila. Gusto nga niya si Irene

….makasama ng matagal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist ba kamo ni Seulgi? https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0XR3mqINa2ekHCH5av7Gy5?si=2ndiSuZ2R6WMyfirS9EZWg

**Author's Note:**

> HALA PLS COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE CHOS!


End file.
